Sparrow's adventer in Windclan
by Whirlwind912
Summary: Sparrow was a young rouge cat who's parents told her of a Clan they once visited, and Sparrow go to find them. DISCONTINUED, read Dawn of the Sparrow.
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances**

**Windclan**

**Leader: TALLSTAR- black and white tom with a long tail**

**Deputy: DEADFOOT- a black tom with a twisted paw**

**Medicine cat: BARKFACE- a short tailed brown tom**

**Warriors: MUDCLAW- a molted dark brown tom**

** Apprentice- Webpaw**

** DOELEAP- light brown she-cat**

** TORNEAR- A tabby tom**

** Apprentice- Runningpaw**

** ONEWHISKER- a young brown tabby tom**

** Apprentice- Whitepaw**

**Apprentices: WEBPAW- dark grey tabby tom**

** RUNNINGPAW- light grey she-cat**

** WHITEPAW- small white she-cat**

** SPARROWPAW- brown she-cat**

**Queens: AHSFOOT- a grey queen (mother of Tanykit- golden brown she-cat)**

**MORNINGFLOWER- a tortoiseshell queen (mother of Gorsekit- ginger and white tom)**

**Elders: **

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader: CROOKEDSTAR- a huge light colored tabby with a twisted jaw**

**Deputy: LEOPARDFUR- an unusually spotted golden colored she-cat**

**Medicine cat: MUDFUR- long haired light brown tom**

**Warriors: BLACKCLAW- Smoky black tom**

** Apprentice, Heavypaw**

** STONEFUR- a grey tom with battle scared ears**

** Apprentice, Shadepaw**

** LOUDBELLY- a dark brown tom**

** Apprentice, Silverpaw**

** SILVERSTREAM- a pretty silver she-cat**

** WHITECLAW- a dark warrior**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: BLUESTAR- blue-grey she-cat tangled with silver around her muzzle**

**Deputy: TIGERCLAW- big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws**

**Medicine cat: YELLOWFANG- old dark grey she-cat with a broad flattened face formally of Shadowclan **

**Warriors: WHITESTORM- big white tom**

** Apprentice, Sandpaw**

**DARKSTRIPE- sleek black and grey tabby tom**

** Apprentice, Dustpaw**

** LONGTAIL- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes**

** Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

** RUNNINGWIND- swift tabby tom**

** WILLOWPELT- very pale grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes**

** MOUSEFUR- small dusky brown she-cat**

** FIREHEART- handsome ginger tom **

** Apprentice, Cinderpaw**

** GREYSTRIPE- long hired solid grey tom**

** Apprentice, Brackenpaw**

**Queens: FROSTFUR- beautiful white coat and blue eyes**

** BRINDLEFACE- pretty tabby**

** GOLDENFLOWER- pale ginger coat**

** SPECKLETAIL- pale tabby**

**Elders: HALF-TAIL- big dark brown tom with part of his tail missing**

**SMALLEAR- gray tom with very small ears, the oldest tom in Thunderclan**

** PATCHPELT- small black and white tom **

** ONE-EYE- pale gray she-cat**

**DAPPLETAIL- once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat**

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: NIGHTPELT- old black tom**

**Deputy: CINDERFUR- thin gray tom**

**Medicine cat: RUNNINGNOSE- small gray- and white tom**

**Warriors: STUMPYTAIL- brown tabby tom**

** Apprentice, Brownpaw**

** WEBFOOT- gray tabby tom**

** Apprentice, Oakpaw**

** LITTLECLOUD- very small tabby tom**

**Queens: DAWNCLOUD- small tabby**

** DARKFLOWER- black she-cat**

** TALLPOPPY- long legged light brown tabby she-cat**

**Elders: ASHFUR- thin gray tom**

**CATS OUTSIDE OF THE CLANS**

**BARLEY- black and white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest**

** BROKENSTAR- long hair dark brown tabby tom**

** BLACKFOOT- white tom with huge jet black paws**

** CLAWFACE- battered scared brown tom**

** BOULDER- silver tabby tom**

** RAVENPAW- sleek black tom with a white tail tip**

** BLIZZARD- young black and white tom**

** RUBY- dark ginger she-cat **

** EMERLAD- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

A brown she-cat walked through the stone path of a twoleg place "Where am I? And how do I find the clan that my father and the others used to visit?" she asked out loud.

"Who are you?" hissed a voice behind the brown she-cat casing her to jump, there stood a massive black and white tom. The tom starred her down casing her to lower herself to the ground, her fur fluffed up and her ears pin back.

"Bone, what's keeping you?" A black she-cat coming up behind bone meowed, "Who's this?" the she-cat hissed.

"I don't know." Bone said, "Wily," the black she-cat hissed her fur fluffing up and her spine starting to arc up, "Then why don't we teach her a lession about trespassing on Bloodclan territory." She hissed, then she and Bone sprang to attach the brown she-cat, but she was fast and dodged both cats and ran for her life. She ran as fast as she could until she reached the trees at the border of the twoleg place. When she reached the trees she looked back to see Bone and the black she-cat hissing and growling at her, the brown she-cat turned and continued deeper into the wood.

She walked through the woods for some time, she stopped when her stomach made a growl, "I'm so hungry." She meowed to herself; she then began to look for the something to eat, then she heard the sound of cats. When she found the cats they were around a kill tearing it apart, then one of them saw her and the look the other cats gave her made her wish they hadn't, "Look what I found." Growled a battered scared brown tom, "Good eye Clawface." Meowed a long hair dark brown tabby tom. The brown she-cat know what was coming and started running, she could hear the paws of the other cats behind her. She ran as fast as she could, by the time she left the woods and reached the moor that was beyond it her legs were burning and she was having trouble running. She was on the verge of collapsing when she felt a force push her over, "What are you doing on Windclan territory?" asked a voice in her ear, she looked up to see a white face looking down at her, "Please don't hurt me, I'm just trying to get away." She meowed to the white cat; the other cat looked up to see Clawface and others running straight at them, "Onewhisker, Deadfoot!"

"What is it Whitepaw?" Onewhisker asked as he and Deadfoot came into view, Whitepaw got off of the brown she-cat and faced Clawface and the other cats. Deadfoot saw them and growled, "Brokenstar, what are you and your outcasts doing on Windclan territory?" he hissed at the intruders.

"Deadfoot, Onewhisker," Brokenstar meowed coldly, "It looks like Thunderclan really did bring you back after me and my clan chased you out."

"That's right and you and your outcasts are not welcome on Windclan territory." Deadfoot hissed back. "And the she-cat is?" Brokenstar meowed in a taunting voice, "Well given that you and your outcasts are the reason why she's on our land, I'm sure that Tallstar will be ok with her being here." Deadfoot meowed back. Deadfoot and Brokenstar stared at each other, Clawface and the other of Brokenstar's cats, Onewhisker and Whitepaw toke up persizens on either side of Deadfoot ready for a fight if Brokenstar and the others attached.

"What's going on here?" The brown she-cat looked in the direction that the voice came from and saw a black and white tom with a long tail, and two other cats, a tabby tom and a young light gray she-cat. "Brokenstar, you have a lot of nerve to set paw in Windclan territory." The black and white cat meowed. The brown she-cat rose to her paws and faced Brokenstar and his cats, despite how weak her legs felt. Now outnumbered Brokenstar signals for his cats to retreat, he then turned to the black and white cat, "You may have won this time Tallstar. But you will come to regret this." He hissed, then turned and fled into the woods.

"Thanks for the help Tallstar." Deadfoot meowed. Tallstar nodded his head in exnolezment, and then he turned his attention to the brown she-cat, "Who is she?" he asked.

"Don't know, she was chased here by Brokenstar and his outcastes." Deadfoot meowed. Tallstar walked up to the brown she-cat, "My name is Tallstar," he meowed to her, "I am the leader of Windclan, what is your name?" he asked her.

"My name is Sparrow." She said. Tallstar looked at Sparrow and noticed that she was a little shaky, "You look exasted, you should let our medicine cat, Barkface, take a look at you." Tallstar meowed, and then he turned to his cats, "Whitepaw, Runningpaw, you two help Sparrow back to the camp. Tarnear, you help Deadfoot and Onewhisker finish their border patrol, you can train your apprentices later." Tarnear and Onewhisker nodded and with Deadfoot they continued on, while Tallstar led Sparrow and the apprentices back to the Windclan camp. When they entered the camp Tallstar instructed Whitepaw and Runningpaw to take Sparrow to the medicine den, as they entered the den Sparrow saw a short tailed brown tom rummaging through some leafs. "Hay Barkface, we have a new cat for you to look at." Whitepaw meowed. Barkface turned his attention from the leafs to Sparrow and the apprentices, "Who's this?" he asked.

"This is Sparrow," Whitepaw answered "I find her being chased by Brokenstar and his lot while out on patrol." She said.

"Tallstar wanted you to take a look at her." Runningpaw meowed. "Ok." Barkface meowed, he began to examine her, "Well, it looks like she doesn't have any ingerys, it looks like she's just exasted. A good meal and some rest should be all she needs." Barkface said after a few moments. "I'll go let Tallstar know." Whitepaw meowed.

That night Sparrow laid in a nest that Barkface made for her in the medicine den, as she laid there she was looking up at the stars. "Father, are you up there in Starclan," she meowed to the stars, "Or do you walk in deferent skies?" Unknown to her, from his nest Barkface was watching her. After some time both cats fell into a dreamless sleep. The next morning as Barkface sorted throw his herbs, Sparrow sat in her nest giving herself a good wash, then a young dark gray tabby tom walked into the medicine den with a mouse in his jaws, "My name is Webpaw," the tom meowed as he laid the mouse at Sparrow's paws, "Tallstar asked me to give you this mouse." Webpaw told her.

"Thank you Webpaw." Sparrow replied. Webpaw nodded and left the den, Sparrow then dug into her mouse. When she was done with her mouse she washed her paws and muzzle, then she looked over at Barkface, "If you have something to ask me, then just ask. And don't just keep staring." Sparrow meowed to him.

"Who was your father?" he asked. Sparrow just stared at him for a moment, "what do you mean?" Sparrow then asked, "I heard you last night, you asked your father if he walked these skies, or deferent skies." Barkface meowed.

"My father was named Sparrow, my mother gave me his name when he passed." She meowed, "He died when I was just a kit, but I can remember stories that he told me and my brother and sister." Sparrow meowed as she looked down at her paws. Barkface looked at her then he asked "What stories did your father tell you?" he asked her. "They were stories about a clan that he and his friends used to visit during the warm season." Sparrow meowed.

"Do you know their names?" Barkface meowed, "There was Mole, Bess and Reena and another that I cann't remember." She meowed, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sparrow asked when she saw the look on his face, "Why did you leave?" he asked, "Well, I wanted to find the clan that my father and the others once visited." She told him.

"Well, you found us now." Barkface told her. She stared at him shocked at what he just told her, "You mean that Windclan is the clan that my father and his friends visited during the warm season?" she asked him. He nodded and then meowed, "I'm going to talk to Tallstar." Then he left the den. Sparrow watched him leave then she looked up at the sky, "I did it father, I found the clan." A few moments later she heard rustling at the den entrance and saw Barkface return with Tallstar behind him.

"Barkface tells me that you are the daughter of the rouge cat Sparrow who visited us during greenleaf." Tallstar meowed to her, "Yes, he was my father, he told me about his visits to your clan including the last visit when a cat died in the tunnels, I remember always felling sad when he told that part." Sparrow meowed, "Do you know the name of the cat who died in the tunnel?" Tallstar asked, "I think his name was Sandgorse." Sparrow meowed, "Your right." Tallstar meowed, "He was my father."

Sparrow looked at Tallstar with shock, then he continued, "Sparrow why did you want to find our clan?" he asked.

"After my father died, Reena and Mole would tell us there stories, and when I was five moons old I decided that I wanted to become a clan warrior." Sparrow meowed.

"Not all cats are meant to be warriors," Tallstar meowed, "But some are, even some that are born outside of the clans, and there's only one way to find out if a cat is." Tallstar got up and with a flick if his tail he headed for the entrance, Barkface turned to Sparrow, "That's the signal for us to fallow." Barkface meowed. Barkface left the den with Tallstar and after a moment's hesitation Sparrow fallowed then out. Tallstar headed to a sandy hollow and jumped on to a pile of rock, "Let all cats old enough to hunt gather in the below the high rock for a clan meeting." Sparrow watched as the clan gathered around where Tallstar was, as the cats sat down in a semicircle Sparrow found a spot at the back of the group.

"As you know we have suffered great loses these past few moons, and during that time only two kits have survived. But now Starclan is smiling down on Windclan, for a young rouge has decided to join us and I have decided to give her a chance. Sparrow come here." Tallstar meowed, Sparrow walked to the center of the cats, then Tallstar continued, "Sparrow until you earn your warrior name you shell be known as Sparrowpaw, your mentor will be Deadfoot." Deadfoot walked up to Sparrowpaw and bent his head down to Sparrowpaw's, "its part of the ceremony for mentor and apprentice to touch noses." He meowed, Sparrowpaw nodded and stretched her head up and touched her nose to Deadfoot's. Then the clan began to cheer her new name, "Sparrowpaw, Sparrowpaw."

Tallstar jumped down from the rock pile and walked up to Deadfoot, "How about you take Sparrowpaw out to see the clans' territory?" Tallstar meowed to him. Deadfoot nodded, "That's a good idea." Deadfoot meowed, just then three cats walked into the camp. Sparrowpaw recognized Onewhisker and Webpaw, but the third was a molted dark brown tom that she didn't know. Tallstar looked up and called to them, "Onewhisker, Mudclaw," Tallstar then turned back to Deadfoot, "I'll leave you to your new apprentice now." Tallstar meowed, then he walked over to the other cats.

"Sparrowpaw lets go." Deadfoot meowed to her and lead her throw the moor and heathers until they came to a big rock sticking out of the ground, "This is look out rock," Deadfoot meowed to Sparrowpaw, Sparrowpaw sat down next to Deadfoot and looked up at the rock, "This is where both warriors and apprentices take turns watching over the territory." Deadfoot told her.

"So, will I have to do look out from here?" she asked.

"Someday soon, but for now lest continue with seeing the territory." Deadfoot meowed. Moving past look out rock Deadfoot lead them to the crest of a hill, "This is the edge of Windclan territory, beyond here no clan lives out there, only rogues, loners or kittypets live." He meowed.

"What is a kittypet?" she asked.

"A kittypet is a cat who chooses to live with twolegs." Deadfoot meowed.

"Oh." She meowed as she looked at the lands beyond her new clans territory. Deadfoot looked down at her, but before he could say anything she meowed, "My mother was a kittypet before she joined my father's group."

"So you're the daughter of a rogue and a kitty pet then." Said Deadfoot, Sparrowpaw just nodded. "Come on, lets go see the Shadowclan border." Deadfoot meowed.

"Ok." Sparrowpaw meowed, Deadfoot lead her to the border with Shadowclan, "Beyond here is Shadowclan territory, can you smell there scent?" Deadfoot asked her.

Sparrowpaw gave a sniff and then renckled her nose, "It smells like fox scent." She meowed, Deadfoot gave a small laugh and turned to Sparrowpaw, "Yes, Shadowclan dose smell a little like fox." he meowed to her, he then led her to the Thunderclan border before heading back to the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

It was a half moon since Sparrowpaw joined Windclan and she was fitting in well, tonight was a full moon and Sparrowpaw, Whitepaw and Webpaw were going to their first gathering. As the clan prepared to head to the gathering the apprentices were finishing a meal of rabbit.

"I can't wait for the gathering," Whitepaw meowed when they were finished, "Because of Shadowclan Webpaw and me never got to go to a gathering."

"Ya," agreed Webpaw, "At least Runningpaw got to go to one gathering before Shadowclan chased us out."

"Is that why she's not coming not coming to this one with us?" Sparrowpaw asked.

"That's right." Came a voice behind Whitepaw, the four cats turned to see the Windclan deputy, Deadfoot, walking towards them, "Tallstar wants to make shore that all the apprentices see their first gathering, and since Runningpaw has gone to one before it's your turns." He said to the three younger apprentices.

"We better get ready, it's about time to head to the gathering." He meowed to them before walking back to join the other cats going to the gathering, Sparrowpaw and the other two said their goodbyes to Runningpaw before joining them as well. As Sparrowpaw looked around she saw Ashfoot and Morningflower trying to get there two kits back to the nursery for the night, but Tanykit, a golden brown she-cat and Gorsekit, a ginger and white tom were too excited to sleep.

She then noticed Tallstar and Barkface appear from their dens and Tallstar gave the signal to go.

Tallstar lead the cats out of the camp and onto the moor, then he headed to four trees, the other cats followed him throw the heathers until they came to a stop at the crest of a hill looking down at a hollow with four grate oaks and a big stone sticking out of the ground, Sparrowpaw then felt fur brush up agents her, she turned to see her mentor Deadfoot beside her, "If it becomes to much for you then stay close to me or another of our clan mates." He meowed to her. Sparrowpaw nodded, then Tallstar gave the signal to move. The clan moved in unison until they reached the bottom, "It looks like the other clans are here." She heard Barkface say to Tallstar. Tallstar nodded and headed to the big stone where three other cats were sitting, when Tallstar jumped onto the rock a blue-grey she-cat greeted him, "Greeting Tallstar, it's good to see Windclan at a gathering again." She meowed to him.

"Greetings Bluestar and it's good to be back home. And I like to thank you on behalf of my clan for sending your two warriors to bring us home." He said to Bluestar.

As she watched Sparrowpaw realized that Bluestar was the leader of Thunderclan.

"Sparrowpaw, over here." Sparrowpaw looked to see Whitepaw with three other cats that looked to be apprentices, Sparrowpaw walked over to Whitepaw and sat down next to her, "Sparrowpaw his is Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw of Thunderclan," Whitepaw meowed angering her hear to a dark grey she-cat and a golden brown tabby tom, "Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw are brother and sister, and this is Silverpaw of Riverclan." Sparrowpaw gave a greeting nod to the three apprentices before they heard a yowl coming from the big rock, "Let this gathering begin!" cried an old black tom. Sparrowpaw and the other apprentices sat down to hear what the leaders have to say, "That's Nightstar," Cinderpaw said to Sparrowpaw, "He's the new leader of Shadowclan."

"Wasn't Shadowclan the ones why chased out our clan Whitepaw?" Sparrowpaw asked the white apprentice.

"Yes, but that was when Brokenstar was there leader." Whitepaw whispered in Sparrowpaw's ear. "He was the one who chased you onto our territory when we first meet."

"Hush you two, the leaders are speaking." They looked to see Deadfoot staring at them with a stun look, "The warriors like to take these gatherings very serirly, it's best to pay attention to what the leaders have to say." Silverpaw meowed before looking back at the leaders, as Sparrowpaw looked back up at the leaders she saw that Nightstar had gone and a hue light colored tabby with a twisted jaw was stepping back and Bluestar stepped forward to speak, "This moon has been good for Thunderclan, we have two new apprentices, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw." she meowed. The cats in the clearing started to cry out the names of the two apprentices, Sparrowpaw, Whitepaw and Silverpaw joined in. Sparrowpaw noticed that it was mostly Windclan and Thunderclan cats. Bluestar then reported of a rouge being scented in Thunderclan territory and that Brokenstar and his outcasts were also scented there too. She then sat back down and signaled for Tallstar to go next.

Tallstar stepped forward, Sparrowpaw waited ancesly for her leader to speak, "Windclan has been going well since we returned. Resently w rouge join our clan, we found her near the Thunderclan border being chased by Brokenstar and his outcasts," Tallstar meowed, then turned to Bluestar, "I believe she is the one your cats scented," he then turned back to the cats in the hollow," The cats in the clearing started to cheer out Sparrowpaw's name, but like with Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw it was mostly Windclan and Thunderclan, but Sparrowpaw was happy that Silverpaw joined in with the other apprentices.

"Thank you Tallstar, now we know that the rouge is not a threat to our clan, but the smell of Brokenstar and his cats in Thunderclan territory worries me." She meowed, "But for now this gathering is over." She meowed before jumping off the rock and gathering her clan together, "We better get going." Cinderpaw meowed, "Bye, Cinderpaw, bye Brackenpaw." Sparrowpaw meowed, "I better go too." Silverpaw meowed, "It was good meeting you all."

"It was nice meeting you too." Whitepaw meowed before Silverpaw, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw rejoined there clan and returned to their territories, as Sparrowpaw and Whitepaw meet up with their clanmates Sparrowpaw noticed that Shadowclan also was heading home.

As Sparrowpaw and the other Windclan cats that went to the gathering returned to the camp the cats that didn't go the gathering started to barndard the returning cats with questions. Runningpaw ran up to Sparrowpaw and the other apprentices, "How was your first gathering?" she asked them.

"It was cool!" Webpaw meowed, "I meet a Shadowclan apprentice named Oakpaw." He meowed, "And Sparrowpaw and me meet two Thunderclan apprentices and a Riverclan apprentice." Whitepaw chirped in.

Sparrowpaw gave a big yawn and turned to the others, "I'm tired from the gathering, I'm going to the den to get some rest." She meowed to them before heading to the apprentices den and laid down in her nest.

Sparrowpaw woke up in her nest a few days later to see Runningpaw's and Webpaw's nests empty, Sparrowpaw yawned and gave a big stretch arcing her back. She then walked out of the den careful not to wakeup Whitepaw. As she exited the den she saw her mentor Deadfoot over by the fresh-kill pile organizing patrols, Sparrowpaw walked over to him, "Sparrowpaw good to see you awake." He meowed to her, "Where is Whitepaw?" he asked.

"She's still asleep," Sparrowpaw meowed, "She was on the moonhigh patrol last night, I thought she could use the extra sleep." She told Deadfoot. Deadfoot nodded, "You may be right, she has been on a lot of patrols lately. It might be a good idea to let her get some sleep." Just then Mudclaw and Tarnear returned with their apprentices from the dawn patrol, "Ok, Doeleap I want you to lead a hunting patrol with Onewhisker and take Sparrowpaw with you, I'm going to be busy all morning and Whitepaw will be sleeping for awhile." He meowed, "Sure." Doeleap meowed, "Come on Sparrowpaw." Sparrowpaw fallowed the light brown she-cat out and Onewhisker fallowed behind her.

Doeleap lead them out of the camp and through the heather until she came to a stop and turned to Sparrowpaw, "Ok Sparrowpaw what do you see and smell?" she asked her, Sparrowpaw looked around and began sniffing, after a moment she answered, "There's a mouse under there's rocks." She meowed pointing to a small pile of rocks.

"Good." Doeleap meowed, "Why don't you show us what you know?" Doeleap told her. Sparrowpaw nodded and walked over to the pile of rock, pinpointed the mouse and then pounced. A moment later she backed up with a mouse in her jaws. "Very good Sparrowpaw." Doeleap meowed to her.

The patrol hunted the rest of the morning before returning to the camp. As they entered the camp Sparrowpaw saw Whitepaw eating with Webpaw and Runningpaw. She deposited her prey of the mouse and a shrew on the fresh-kill pile, she toke the mouse for herself and joined her friends.

"Hay Sparrowpaw how was it out there?" Runningpaw asked, "It was good," Sparrowpaw meowed as she placed her prey down and laid down to eat, "I think I really impressed Doeleap and Onewhisker."

Later the four mentor's brought there apprentices to the training hollow for some practice. "Ok, today we will see what fighting moves you know." Deadfoot meowed to the apprentices. "Webpaw, Whitepaw you two will go first." The two apprentices he called padded into the middle of the clearing. They circled each other until Whitepaw leaped at Webpaw, but Webpaw dodged and leaped at Whitepaw and knocked her to the ground and pinned her with a paw to the thought and one paw to the belly. "Good move Webpaw." Meowed Mudclaw. Deadfoot then stepped forward, "That's enough for you to for now." He meowed to them, then sighed for Runningpaw to come to the center of the clearing. Runningpaw walked to center and waited for the deputy to instruct her in what to do. He then signaled for Onewhisker, "Runningpaw you are the oldest apprentice, and the time for you to become a warrior is coming closer, so I want to see how well you do against a fully trained warrior." Deadfoot told her.

Runningpaw toke the first leap but unlike with Whitepaw she looked at Onewhiskers' paws but aimed higher up and pounded on him, knocking him over she pinned him down, but Onewhisker kicked out with his back legs and pushed her off. Runningpaw regained her bailens just as Onewhisker sprang at her, but Runningpaw was able to dodge, she then grabbed his tail and yanked casing him to lose his bailens, Runningpaw then pounded onto Onewhisker pinning him down, "That's enough." Deadfoot meowed. "You did good Runningpaw."

"What about me?" asked Sparrowpaw.

"Don't worry Sparrowpaw you'll get your turn." He meowed to her. They trained for the rest of the day, Sparrowpaw trained against both Whitepaw and Webpaw when they got back to the camp the four apprentices sat down together to share a meal, after they finished they heard a yell coming from the meeting hollow, "Let all cats able to hunt gather below the high rock for a clan meeting." Tallstar called. The clan began to gather in the hollow. "Today is a big day for the clan, Deadfoot and the other mentors have tested the apprentices and have talked with me and we have decided that it is time for one of them to become a warrior." Tallstar meowed, "Runningpaw." He called to the grey she-cat, Runningpaw walked forward. Tallstar jumped down and walked up to her, then he looked up to the darkening sky and meowed, "I, Tallstar, leader of Windclan call upon my Warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, she has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code," he then looked down at Runningpaw, "Runningpaw do you promise to up hold the warrior code and defend and protect this clan even at the cost of your life?" Tallstar asked her.

"I do." Runningpaw meowed cofintaly.

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Runningpaw from this moment on you shell be known as Runningbrook. Starclan honors your courage and your loyalty and we welcome you as a full member of the clan." Tallstar then rested his muzzle on top of Runningbrook's head and she licked his shoulder in a sigh of respect. The rest of the clan began cheering her new name and Sparrowpaw joined in, proud and honored to be a part of this sacred clan tradition. Tallstar toke a few steps back from Runningbrook and let the clan welcome her as a warrior, then he signaled for the clan to quiet down, "With accordions to the warrior code Runningbrook will sit vigil tonight." He meowed. Afterwards the clan gathered around Runningbrook to give her there congrants, as the night grow late the clan returned to their dens and Runningbrook sat at the entrence to the camp to begin her silent vigil.


End file.
